burning candy
by GeishaGirl93
Summary: The shadows writhe on the walls.


Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac or Squee.

Summary: The shadows writhe on the walls.

Pairing: Pepito/Todd

Xxx

The digital clock on Todd's dresser reads three a.m., and the shadows on his wall are dancing.

"Pepito, are you there?"

Xxx

Todd smells Pepito before he sees him. Beneath the pungent smell of burning candy, he can smell sulfur. The shadows writhe and expand, encasing the wall in ink-black darkness.

"Pepito," Todd's eyes are wide and burning, "are you here?"

No response, and then:

"_Si_, I am here."

Xxx

Todd's sheets are cold beneath his back, and he's naked, shaking and (_oh god_) semi-hard. His fingers are trembling as they skitter down his chest, over his belly, across his thighs.

"Pepito," a sharp intake of breathe, and Pepito's laugh is warm, and it fills the entire room. Todd vaguely wonders if his parents heard it. His eyes flutter shut and he can feel the burning liquid on the corners of his eyes as he bares himself open, spreading his cheeks, inviting his lover inside. He whimpers, and there's suddenly a warm weight settling on top of his chest.

"Shh, _mi corazon_," Todd opens his eyes, and Pepito comes into focus.

He's muscled with longer, sharper horns and longer, sharper claws. His teeth are jagged and glisten with (_is that really-_) blood. His skin is a pale tan with a faint gray tint, and his hair is still limp and black, but it's longer, brushing his chin. His eyes (_dear god i could get lost in those eyes_) constantly shifted in their color: blood-red, dried-blood, burgundy, vermillion. . . Todd barely registers that Pepito's naked, his hardness pressing against Todd's own aching cock.

"_Mi amor_," Pepito's lips are against Todd's throat, and he gently kisses Todd's collarbone.

Todd whimpers and rocks his hips up, rubbing their groins together.

Xxx

Pepito stretches Todd, works at his slick entrance and whispers tender sentences into his ear. Todd rocks his hips against Pepito's fingers, his nails creating Cheshire smiles on his shoulder blades.

"Please," Todd knows he sounds weak, but he doesn't care, "I need. . ."

Pepito smiles against Todd's shoulder and slowly removes his fingers. He spreads Todd's legs apart, and Todd feels the heat on his cheeks.

"Don't stare," Todd mumbles.

"Pepito arches a pierced eyebrow. "Why would I not stare, _mi amor_? I always stare at things that I find beautiful."

Todd squeaks, Pepito kisses his hardened nipple and slips inside.

xxx

Todd arches and moans and Pepito buries his face into Todd's neck. Pepito's back shifts underneath Todd's hands. He can feel the delicate bones of hidden wings press up against his hands.

(_my fallen angel protector, that's what you are, please don't ever leave me_)

"Move," Todd says into Pepito's ear, and Pepito gently pulls back and snaps his hips forward, balls slapping against Todd's ass. Todd couldn't stop the scream that tore free from his throat.

Pepito's bones shifted underneath Todd's hands; Todd's blood was pounding in his ears. Pepito growled into Todd's ear, increasing the speeds of his thrusts. Todd could feel himself being stretched, feel the burning sensation that he longed for, and he rubbed himself against his lover. Pepito's mouth was on Todd's ear, his neck, teeth biting at the tender flesh.

"Please, please, please," Todd couldn't hear anything, and his vision was going hazy.

(_take me away from all this_)

White flashes danced in front of Todd's eyes, and he felt Pepito swell inside him, heard him growl in his ear. Pepito felt his own release land on his chest, and then, there was nothing.

Xxx

The room smelled like sex and sulfur. Pepito's collapsed on top of Todd, his weight welcoming, and Todd plays with strands of Pepito's hair.

"Will you come see me tomorrow?" Todd asks, and Pepito manages to push himself up on his forearms.

Pepito brushes Todd's hair out of his face and kisses him. It's wet and sloppy, and Todd can taste burnt candy and pure cinnamon, but he licks and sucks back.

(i'm addicted, yes, i love you, i need you)

When Pepito pulls away, Todd's lips are tingling.

"I will come to you tomorrow, I swear." Pepito kisses his neck, and in the next instant, the weight on Todd's chest is gone.

Xxx

Todd falls asleep and for once in his life, he doesn't dream about things crawling out from under his bed or monsters that wait for him in the closet.

There's just the welcoming blackness.


End file.
